My One
by Hamish7
Summary: Los enanos tienen diferentes costumbres, unas buenas, unas malas, pero la más hermosa de todas es la del amor. Todos tienen su One. ¿Porqué Thorin no? Pequeño one shot que se me vino a la mente!


No sabía que le pasaba, y eso estaba mal, desde hace más de tres meses habían partido de la singular comarca hacia las tierras de Erebor, pero para ser verdad desde que conoció a ese enclenque mediano todo se había puesto de cabeza en su vida, y eso le daba miedo. Se suponía que él como rey y líder de la compañía debía estar centrado en el premio que le esperaba en la montaña, pero no podía, simplemente no podía, pasaba horas y horas observando al ladrón de la compañía en secreto, ya casi no comía, sus fuerzas a pesar de no estar bajas, se debilitaban a la hora de estar cerca del castaño, ¿Qué tenía ese insignificante hobbit para hacerle eso al mismísimo rey bajo la montaña?, Thorin no lo sabía y eso empezaba a preocuparle.

Acamparon cerca de un río, Bombur no había terminado de instalarse cuando directamente comenzó a sacar ollas en las cuales hacer comida para trece enanos, un hobbit y un mago. Todos se instalaron y rápidamente formaron un circulo alrededor de la fogata, la charla era animada, divertida, claro, Thorin no estaba en ella, el testarudo enano se había apartado cerca de una roca donde tenía buena vista de los prados imperecederos que les rodeaban, pero a pesar de eso también tenía buena vista de los enanos, lo que tal vez en un momento no fue bueno, ya que nuestro querido rey puso su vista en cada uno de los presentes, a Thorin se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver a cada uno de sus amigos y parientes disfrutar de una forma tan amena de una noche estrellada junto a sus amigos, alegrarse por tan poca cosa no era parte esencial en él y para males él lo sabía, pero al poner su vista en el castaño que reía de una manera tan hermosa talvez por algún chiste de kili o bofur le hizo sentir algo que desde hace mucho tiempo no había sentido, calidez, pero no calidez que ofrece un amigo, ese castaño le hizo sentir la calidez de un hogar, la calidez de sentirse acompañado, la calidez que solo ese "one" les hacía sentir a los de su raza. Al darse cuenta del descubrimiento que había hecho no pudo hacer otra cosa además de paralizarse, los "one" como los llamaban los de su raza eran seres esparcidos por toda la tierra media, Mahal y Yavahna creadores de la vida los habían hecho solamente para los enanos, estos eran seres humildes, amables, entregados a su pareja para toda la vida y dispuestos a entregar sus vidas por sus amados si estos lo necesitaban, Thorin nunca había encontrado a su one, y creía que nunca lo haría, hasta ahora. Todo tenía sentido ahora, por eso de ver al castaño por largas horas, por eso el impulso que sentía de abrasarlo, besarlo, quererlo. Pero aún no estaba seguro si estaba en lo correcto, según las leyendas, Mahal hacía que los one soñaran con sus almas gemelas desde antes de conocerlos, pero Thorin no sabía si eso había sucedido, así que lo mejor que se le vino a la mente era preguntarle al castaño, lo cual parecía tarea imposible para él, pero por Mahal!, él era Thorin Escudo de Roble, no se iba a dejar manipular por sentimientos de vergüenza, sentimientos que le habían comenzado a hacer efecto.

Decidió esperar a que todos se durmieran así tendrían mayor privacidad. Esperar a que todos se durmieran fue sencillo, lo difícil fue intentar ponerse de pie para ir a hablar con el hobbit, no tenía miedo, sentía tristeza, el simple pensamiento de que esto solo fuera una distracción que su corazón estaba haciendo, hacía que se llenara de tristeza. Poco a poco se fue poniendo de pie, solo para encontrar que Bilbo no estaba en su cama, ¿Dónde te has metido mediano? Se preguntaba, bueno, hasta que escucho unos chapuzones cerca, ¿Se está bañando?, no lo pensó mucho ya que rápidamente se encontraba cerca del río. La escena que se presentaba frente a él era digna de ser presenciada, Bilbo no se estaba bañando, simplemente estaba sentado en una roca, jugando con sus pies en el agua, la vista fija en ellos y una hermosa sonrisa adornando su cara. Para Thorin no podía haber más hermosa imagen que esa, la luna bailando sobre los castaños risos del mediano, el agua jugando con sus pies haciendo que este hiciera una sonrisa hermosa que haría que hasta la grandiosa Galadriel quedara a los pies del mediano. Bilbo era hermoso y eso Thorin lo sabía.

-No deberías estar aquí- dijo sobresaltando al mediano que apanas se daba cuenta que no estaba solo

-Thorin me asustaste- dijo el mediano haciendo campo para que el enano se sentara

-Lo lamento- dijo el rey desconcertando al mediano ¿Se estaba disculpando? ¿Desde cuándo hacía eso?

-Te sientes bien Thorin?- preguntó el desconcertando él ahora al rey de los enanos

-Porque no debería estarlo?- preguntó el moreno

-Solo decía- respondió el otro

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, Bilbo preguntándose por la actitud del enano y Thorin buscando las palabras para hacer su pregunta.

-Bilbo te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo el rey rompiendo el silencio

-Ya la hiciste- dijo Bilbo sonriendo

-Entonces te puedo hacer otra?- dijo el rey también sonriendo

-La hiciste otra vez- dijo sonriendo aún más

-Bueno, entonces te puedo hacer dos preguntas?- dijo el rey literalmente cómodo por las sonrisas que le daba el mediano

-Ahora si, dime- dijo Bilbo acomodándose mejor

-Alguna vez has soñado con alguien que no conoces, pero a los meses logras conocerlo?- dijo Thorin haciendo que Bilbo abriera más sus ojos poniéndose cada vez más nervioso

-Pues no., nunca me ha pasado..- dijo evitando por toda costa enfrentarse a la mirada azul zafiro del rey, ya que a él se le comenzaba a adornar las mejillas de un tono rosa – Y a ti?-

-No, nunca- dijo Thorin completamente decepcionado, había comenzado a levantarse para retirarse cuando la voz del mediano lo interrumpió

-Bueno, h-hubo u-una vez- dijo tartamudeando el castaño

-Enserio!?, Con quién!?- dijo entusiasmado el moreno

-C-Contigo, Fue antes de que llegarán a la comarca, en ese entonces yo no sabía quién eras, por lo que me sorprendí cuando te vi entrar a mi casa aquella vez- dijo el castaño rojo hasta las orejas y con la vista fija en sus pies.

Thorin estaba que no cabía en sí, esto era mejor de lo que había imaginado, eso solo significaba que Bilbo si era su one, Bilbo estaba hecho para él, después de tal descubrimiento no iba a dejar que Bilbo se fuera de sus manos, nunca. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio que el castaño se estaba poniendo de pie, se levantó lo más rápido posible intentando agarrar al mediano.

Bilbo se sentía horrible, de seguro Thorin le veía como un loco, pero eso cambió al sentir la mano agarrar la suya y llevarlo hacía su pecho en un posesivo abraso.

-T-Torin?, que haces?- preguntó el mediano intentando salir de los brazos de Thorin

-Eres mío Bilbo, eres mi one, no lo supe hasta que me puse a pensar en todo lo que provocabas en mí, esas ganas de abrasarte, besarte, quererte, las había sentido nunca, y al darme cuenta que la calidez que me hacías sentir no era solo de mi imaginación me hizo sentir seguro, Bilbo, estamos hechos el uno para el otro y tú me lo acabas de confirmar con eso que acabas de decir, los one sueñan con su alma gemela mucho antes de conocerla y tú lo hiciste, sé que estoy corriendo peligro al decirte todo esto ya que de seguro tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero te digo algo Bilbo, intentaré que tú te enamores de mi como yo lo estoy de ti- dijo Thorin abrasando más fuerte al mediano para que no escapara.

Para Bilbo todo tenía sentido ahora, él no era idiota, y si había encontrado al enano mirándolo y para decir verdad eso no le incomodaba más bien le hacía sentir seguro. Él había comenzado a sentir algo por ese testarudo enano desde hacía tiempo y el saber de qué su amor era correspondido no hizo más que alegrarle, saber que ese enano de carácter rudo había caído a los pies de alguien insignificante como él y para sorpresa de Thorin el mediano se abrasó más de él

-Bilbo?- preguntó Thorin

-Thorin yo me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi, y no esa vez que llegaste a mi casa si no de esa vez que te vi en mis sueños, y al verte cuando cruzaste mi puerta no hice otra cosa que regocijarme, pero al ver el trato que tenías conmigo, que no era agradable, me entristecí y mucho, lo único que quiero es estar a tú lado, yo moriría por ti, no podría vivir sin ti- dijo asombrando a Thorin

-Oh Bilbo- dijo abrazándolo aún más

Un abrazo, no lo podían creer, un solo abrazo les hacía sentir más llenos de lo que alguna vez se habían sentido, el calor en sus pechos, las mariposas en sus estómagos, el lío en sus cabezas, hacían cada vez más difícil separarse. Lentamente Thorin fue soltando al mediano de sus poderosas manos, con firme convicción guio su mano hacia la barbilla de este, acortando cada vez el espacio que había entre ellos, instintivamente cerraron los ojos y con firmeza el beso se consumió al fin, no era un rose, menos dubitativo, no, era un beso firme, un beso deseoso de más, un beso lleno de pasión y cariño, un beso necesitado. Que Mahal y Yavahna lo perdonarán de ser tan posesivo pero de ahora en adelante nunca se iba a separar de Bilbo, que este le mostró que él era merecedor de un one al igual que todos.

Espero les haya agradado este pequeño one shot;)


End file.
